1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a photoluminescent sheet, more specifically to a photoluminescent sheet that has a function for wet preventing.
2. Background Art
A photoluminescent sheet (or film), which is included in a back light unit (BLU) used for a liquid crystal display apparatus, performs light diffusion as well as color conversion by using a photoluminescent operation. This sheet is called a photoluminescent film (PLF) because of the performance of the light conversion caused by the photoluminescent operation. Also, this sheet is called a photoluminescent diffusion sheet (PLDS) because of the performance of the light diffusion.